


past the point

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: Bellatrix would give her anything.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	past the point

Narcissa’s skin burns a bright red with the marks Bellatrix has left, the flesh of her ass sure to bruise by the time the sun rises. While there might be guilt later, there isn’t any now. They’ve long since past the point of it.

It’s too hard to feel guilty, Bellatrix muses, when Narcissa loves it so much. She slips her fingers inside of her little sister’s cunt and delights in the gasp Narcissa gives, pleasure so overwhelming it sounds more like a cry of pain. Her sister keens, wanting more, and Bellatrix gives it.

Bellatrix would give her anything.


End file.
